An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can navigate without a human driver. An exemplary autonomous vehicle includes a plurality of sensor systems, such as, but not limited to, a camera sensor system, a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor system, or a radio detection and ranging (RADAR) sensor system, amongst others, wherein the autonomous vehicle operates based upon sensor signals output by the sensor systems. Specifically, the sensor signals are provided to an internal computing system in communication with the plurality of sensor systems, wherein a processor executes instructions based upon the sensor signals to control a mechanical system of the autonomous vehicle, such as a vehicle propulsion system, a braking system, or a steering system. Such sensors may also be mounted on other vehicles, such as vehicles that are used to generate or update street maps as they drive.
A wide range of manufacturing defects or discrepancies can exist in vehicles, sensors, and mounting hardware that affixes the sensors to the vehicles. Because of these discrepancies, different sensors mounted to different vehicles may capture slightly different data, even when those vehicles are at the exact same position, and even when the vehicles are brand new. For example, a lens of one camera may be warped slightly (or include some other imperfection) compared to a lens of another camera, one vehicle may include a newer hardware revision or version of a particular sensor than another, one vehicle's roof may be a few millimeters higher or lower than another vehicle's roof, or a skewed screw used in a mounting structure for a sensor on one vehicle may tilt the mounting structure slightly. Such imperfections and variations in manufacturing can impact sensor readings and mean that there no two vehicles capture sensor readings in quite the same way, and thus no two vehicles interpret their surroundings via sensor readings in quite the same way. With use, vehicles can drift even further apart in their sensor readings due to exposure to the elements, for example through exposure to heat, rain, dust, frost, rocks, pollution, vehicular collisions, all of which can further damage or otherwise impact a vehicle or its sensor.
Sensors typically capture data and provide results in a standardized manner that does not, by itself, test or account for intrinsic properties of each sensor, such as the position and angle of the sensor or properties of a lens, or for extrinsic relationships between sensors that capture data from similar areas. Because of this, it can be unclear whether a discrepancy in measurements between two vehicles can be attributed to an actual difference in environment or simply different properties of vehicle sensors. Because autonomous vehicles are trusted with human lives, it is imperative that autonomous vehicles have as robust an understanding of their environments as possible, otherwise a vehicle might perform an action that it should not perform, or fail to perform an action that it should perform, either of which can result in a vehicular accident and put human lives at risk. Other sensor-laden vehicles, such as those that collect data for maps or street-level imagery, can produce unreliable maps or images if they cannot account for the properties of their sensors, which can then in turn confuse both human vehicles and autonomous vehicles that rely on those maps, again risking human life.